


Fundamentals of Human Anatomy

by AvaRosier



Series: Femslash February 2015 [1]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa are roommates who are politely friendly with one other. That's all about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fundamentals of Human Anatomy

“Clarke?”

“Hm?” She didn’t look up from her biology textbook,nor did she stop twiddling the blue highlighter pen she had between her fingers. She hadn’t yet gotten to the point in the school year where she gave up on highlighting every other sentence.

“Can I borrow your laptop for a few minutes? Mine won’t connect to the printer right now.” This time, Clarke glanced up then and saw how thin-lipped her roommate looked. Lexa had braided her thick, curly hair over one shoulder and there was a slight strain around her blue eyes that belied how much she hated having to ask others for help.

From the moment they had met back in August, Clarke had noticed how reserved Lexa was and their relationship over the past two months had been polite but distant. There had been a few flare-ups, like the time when Clarke had brought some of her friends back to the room so they could drink the smuggled alcohol Octavia had gotten from her brother. Lexa had returned from dinner with her own friends and lost her temper, insisting that they leave and take the alcohol with them. It’d been a tense few days before the finally had a talk about it.

She’d chilled a little since then and Clarke tried to be more considerate. She knew what it was like to have that much pressure placed on her shoulders. The difference seemed to be that Clarke had fun for stress-relief; Lexa didn’t seem to have any such outlet as far as Clarke had seen.

“Sure, go ahead.” She shrugged and refocused on the chapter in front of her. She had to be ready for a probable pop quiz in the morning. Clarke proceeded to highlight another two sentences, hearing the soft clack of keys over by her desk. Speaking of, she needed to remember to print off the proof of purchase for the concert tickets she’d bought earlier, right before she’d…

 _Oh no. Nonono_.

Her heart seemed to skip a beat before it began thudding against her ribcage. Had she left that tab open? The one on the fetish website, which she had used for fantasy material so she could get off before Lexa returned from her last class of the day? Her skin grew clammy as she realized that yes, she  _had_  left it open when she’d set her laptop back on her desk and flopped back on the bed to get started on her homework.

_Fuck._

Humiliation flushed her cheeks and Clarke didn’t dare look up. She must have read the same paragraph fifty times as she chanted in her head  _hurry up and finish hurry up and finish come on come on come on_. The printer rattled to life and began to rhythmically spit papers out, but at what seemed like a crawl to Clarke. She thought she was about to pass out when Lexa finally stood up.

“All done. Thanks, Clarke.”

It took a tremendous amount of effort to force herself to look up from her textbook and smile as if nothing was amiss. “Anytime.”

Clarke couldn’t detect anything in Lexa’s expression to tell her whether she was now freaked out by her roommate’s porn preferences. She waited fifteen minutes, pretended to read through the last seven pages of the chapter, more willing to fail the pop quiz than show her panic to Lexa, before she closed the book and ever-so-casually stretched as she stood up and padded over to her desk. When she finally rubbed her finger over the mousepad and brought the laptop out of sleep, her browser was open to the concert ticket page. The tab for the porn site was still there, but the only words visible were ‘ASHLEY MISB’, because thankfully Clarke had the habit of keeping at least half a dozen tags open at once.

Maybe Lexa hadn’t seen it.

Clarke allowed herself to relax for the first time in the past fifteen minutes. She chanced a glance over at Lexa from where she sat on her bed, scrolling through something on her own laptop, earbuds firmly in. Her roommate was something of a mystery: the adopted daughter of two lawyers who clearly had high expectations for her. Clarke had met her mom, Indra Kane, on move-in day and overheard the woman giving her daughter detailed instructions about good conduct and not letting herself get derailed.

Clarke’s own parents did expect her to get good grades, but they also encouraged her to participate in things for fun and both Jake and Abby had given her pointers about how not to go overboard with drinking or partying. Clarke was fairly sure that back in the day, her parents had enjoyed the occasional toke. Hell, she was pretty sure they _still_  did.

She sent off a few emails and checked her twitter feed before shutting her laptop off and grabbing her pajamas. A part of her wanted to run away to the communal bathrooms to change, still feeling vulnerable after what she’d nearly shown Lexa. But they had been getting dressed and undressed in front of each other practically every day for the past two months, why should tonight be any different?

Berating herself for being so silly, Clarke turned her back to Lexa and wriggled out of her jeans and top. She hesitated for only a moment before going ahead and unsnapping her bra, tossing the whole lot into her hamper. Temperatures were still warm enough for her to still wear her dark purple cotton camisole and shorts and Clarke was dressed for bed in the space of a minute. If the spot in the middle of her shoulder blades itched, she ignored it.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, she lay in bed, covers up around her armpits as she stared up at the ceiling in the darkness. She could still hear the occasional door closing down the hall and the sound of passing voices. Lexa had been in her pajamas and reading in bed when Clarke returned from washing her face and brushing her teeth. Thinking about why she had panicked so much earlier at the prospect of someone knowing she watched spanking porn videos, Clarke realized that it wasn’t just judgement she feared, but some kind of rejection.

Which was weird. She was nineteen years old and she was an independent young woman who owned her sexuality, or so she kept telling herself. As far as kinks went, having an interest in being spanked wasn’t that out there in today’s sex-saturated media culture. Clarke wasn’t particularly sure what it was about the fantasy that drew her in like a moth to a flame, only that when she had seen a video, she’d been left with a hot, heavy feeling…stronger than she’d had in quite a while.

“Have you tried it yet?” Lexa’s voice broke through the thick silence of the room, startling Clarke, who had thought her asleep. Her mouth was suddenly dry, her brain refusing to make the most obvious connection.

“Tried what?” There was a sigh.

“Don’t be obtuse. The spanking, have you tried that with anyone yet?”  _The spanking_. Lexa sounded like she was talking about something mundane as a new restaurant, not a deeply hidden kink. Clarke let out a measured breath.

“No, I haven’t. Not yet.”

A pause.

“Which one do you want to be, the giver or the receiver?”

 _Was this really something they were going to discuss at eleven thirty on a Thursday night?_  Clarke sighed softly and decided that maybe this was just going to be the very first ‘girl talk’ she had ever had with Lexa.

“Receiver. Mostly.” There was another pause after that and Clarke just laid there with a pounding heart, wondering if Lexa was just going to let the conversation hang there. Maybe this wasn’t—

“I could help you.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke chanced a glance over to Lexa’s side of the room, where she lay there with her back to Clarke, which was of no help.

“Unless you want to sign up on one of those sites where it’s mostly asshole ‘doms’ who don’t really care about your emotional well-being or married women who want you to join their threesome, it might be better to experiment in a more neutral setting.” Lexa pointed out, sounding utterly matter-of-fact.  _You think this is a neutral setting?_

Clarke’s eyebrows seemed to raise all the way to her hairline. “You seem to know a lot about the subject.”

“I read,” was all she got in reply. Clarke contemplated the idea for a minute. Was this about sex, too? The spanking and the sex went hand-in-hand in her fantasies, but it was possible Lexa wasn’t offering that. They were roommates, and wasn’t there some kind of unwritten rule about not having sex with your roommate because things might get awkward for the rest of the school year? Clarke was pretty sure Lexa wasn’t opposed to her on the principle of her being a woman.

There was a photograph on her desk of a dark haired teenage girl, one Lexa was staring at with something that was clearly more than friendship. It wasn’t that Clarke had tried thinking of Lexa like that…sure she found her roommate was attractive, but it was the fact of their living together that had made Clarke simply refuse to go there. But now? Could she? The thought of feeling Lexa’s flat palm sliding over her ass was already making her rub her thighs together in anticipation.

“Okay.” The word was out of her mouth before she could stop it. And then there was nothing to do but commit to it.

Clarke flung the covers off her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed. There was a moment of hesitation before she pushed to her feet, but then no hesitation as she crossed the three feet it took to reach Lexa’s bed. She would have sworn there was a hint of surprise in the twitch of those light brown eyebrows. Then Lexa pulled the covers away from her body and Clarke climbed over her to slide her legs under the blanket. This close, she could feel the soft flannel material of Lexa’s pajamas against her bare skin and as much as Clarke was tempted to press against her and kiss her, it felt somehow too forward. So she settled on her stomach and tucked her hands under her chin, watching Lexa steadily, letting her know the ball was in her court. Nothing happened at first, then—

Fingers, creeping past her ribcage and along the line of her spine. A palm followed, ever so slowly, until it crested over the curve of her bottom. Uncertain motions that gained confidence. Clarke couldn’t stop herself from arching into the touch. When Lexa’s hand reached past the hem of Clarke’s shorts and scraped lightly over the skin on the back of her thigh, Clarke’s shiver was nearly enough to make her eyes close with pleasure. But the slap that followed it had her eyes flying open and gasping.

It wasn’t a hard spank, but it had surprised her. Lexa was scrutinizing her, absolutely still and waiting for Clarke to give her the go-ahead to continue. “Are you okay?” She asked in a low voice.

“Yeah. You can keep going.”

The videos she had watched online didn’t prepare her for the actual experience. The intensity of the emotions as Lexa aimed her palm on different parts of her backside and the tightness that grew in Clarke’s chest at the knowledge that Lexa was seeing everything she felt. It wasn’t harsh enough to be truly painful, but the occasional well-aimed spank sent vibrations through her, reaching her clit. She found herself trying to maneuver her hips to keep it up.

Clarke wasn’t exactly thinking straight when she blurted out, “wait!” She saw the way Lexa’s face began to shutter and rushed to explain. “I’m just going to take my shorts off.”

When Lexa’s eyelids drooped and her mouth gaped open slightly, Clarke realized that maybe Lexa found this every bit a turn-on as she did. That sent warmth rushing through her and Clarke felt powerful as she wriggled out of the material, her body bumping against Lexa’s on the narrow bed, and tossed them over the side. Settled once again, she offered Lexa an impish smile and was gratified to receive the hint of one in return.

Something had finally loosened between them and Clarke allowed herself to reach out a few inches with her fingers until she could tangle them in one of Lexa’s long curls. With her head propped up on her hand and elbow to the pillow, Lexa had a good view down the line of Clarke’s body and Clarke definitely noticed the direction of her gaze. Being naked from the waist down with the expectation that Lexa was going to touch her, as well as the warmth from the earlier spanks had her wet and wanting more.

Lexa started at the small of Clarke’s back, rubbing the skin through the material as if building up the courage to move lower. To make this even more real, to cross that line even further. Clarke was surprised how unashamed she felt when she let out a soft, pleased sigh as Lexa slid a hand over her bare hip. Maybe it was her imagination, but feeling warm breath on her face meant that Lexa had moved closer. The first slap came once again, a sting that had Clarke hissing her breath through her teeth. A series of punishing spanks followed and she whimpered softly, unconsciously burrowing closer to Lexa, noticing even in her staticky head-space that Lexa’s breathing was coming heavier.

Clarke had tried to twist away at one point, but Lexa had pushed her hip back down and told her to “ _stop it_ ” in a firm tone before she continued. It wasn’t all pain, Clarke realized even as a muffled sob escaped her throat. Sometimes Lexa would just massage one cheek, sometimes she would let her fingers glide over the reddened skin, making Clarke shudder and cant her hips. It couldn’t have escaped Lexa’s notice that Clarke was all but rubbing herself against the sheets below. Oh, definitely not—

“Ah!” Clarke breathed out, eyes flying open to meet Lexa’s once again as a finger dipped in between her thighs and slid right through the wetness along her vulva. Clarke raised herself up onto her elbows and rolled her hips back into the touch, and once the tip of Lexa’s forefinger bumped against her clitoris, she wanted more. And so did Lexa, if the way her eyes were on Clarke’s lips as her face drifted closer was any indication.

Clarke initiated the kiss, darting forward and pressing her dry lips against Lexa’s softer ones. Twisting onto her side, she was able to curl one leg around Lexa’s hip and disregarded all inhibitions. Lexa didn’t seem to want to slow down or stop, either; she had one hand tangled in Clarke’s hair and another slipping underneath the camisole. Clarke broke the kiss and yanked the material over her head, not even sure where it landed because her nipples were now rubbing against the flannel material of Lexa’s pajama top. She liked this, a lot.

If there was uncertainty in Lexa’s eyes as they watched each other then, it was because they were trying to decide what they were going to do next. Clarke reached for the buttons on Lexa’s top and nimbly undid them one by one until she could part the shirt and brush her hands along the warm skin of Lexa’s sternum…her abdomen…and her breasts. The last made her eyes drift closed and Clarke cupped their smaller weight, then slid her hands around Lexa’s bare back—the other woman aiding in her progress by sliding the top off her body onto the floor below—so she could pull her close. The scrape of nipples against her own sent electric tingles through Clarke’s body and their kiss this time was harsher, with hints of teeth.

Time, and their bodies, became deconstructed. There were soft lips and nips along the column of a neck. Hands pulling on hair, sending tingles through scalps. Gasps as mouths closed in on sensitive earlobes and tugged. Nails scraping down the length of backs. The whole thing seemed so unrestrained, like a heady cocktail of drugs coursing through her brain. Clarke realized that Lexa was about to reach down between their bodies to cup her mound, to slide two fingers up into her. “No, not yet,” she stopped Lexa. “I’m too close right now.”

To her credit, Lexa didn’t argue. But what she did instead was push Clarke onto her back, yank the pillows off the bed, and divest herself of her pajama bottoms and panties. When Lexa swung her knee onto the other side of Clarke’s body and began to crawl up over her shoulders, her breath stuttered. “Yes,” she said. “ _Yes_.”

With her arms lying limply on either side of her head, it became the perfect leg-rest and Lexa placed her shins there, preventing Clarke from being able to use her hands for this. It was hard to make out much in the darkened dorm room, but Clarke could do this with smell, taste, and the touch of her tongue. And use the sounds Lexa would make as guideposts for what definitely felt good.

Lexa held herself an inch from Clarke’s face, drifting over her lips as if giving her a chance to prepare. Or maybe the idea of riding Clarke’s face had been a spontaneous idea, borne of secret desires she had never actualised before. At any rate, Clarke didn’t need to wait. She raised her head off the mattress and took one long broad swipe with her tongue. Lexa’s vulva was open, its flesh wet, and from the first taste, Clarke could feel that she had shorter labia than her own.

Clarke stopped short of touching her clit, but even then, Lexa was gasping above her and jerking her hips downwards in want of more. When she had gone down on girls in the past, it had been neater, more calm events. Lights on and the other girl on her back. Never sloppy like this, never so unrestrained in the dark. Clarke had never been this out of control: immobilized and unable to even move her head (especially now that Lexa was reaching down to grip her hair), at someone’s mercy as they rode her face.

And she was surprised to discover how much she liked it.

Whatever learned reticence Lexa had dissolved and Clarke just laid there and focused on the slide of wet flesh across her tongue, letting Lexa determine when or when she could not pay attention to her clit. The soft, slim thighs on both sides of Clarke’s head were beginning to tremble with the effort. Looking up the planes and curves of Lexa’s body as she undulated above her, Clarke could make out Lexa’s eyes closed and her mouth gaping open—breaths coming out in harsh pants. Her brests, small but firm, shook from the motions of her body and Clarke wished she could reach up to palm them or even tweak a nipple.

God, this was so dirty and she was squirming on the bed, rubbing her thighs together as if that would make the least bit of difference. Her bottom didn’t hurt after the spanking earlier, but the nerve endings were sensitized enough that she couldn’t escape awareness. Clarke decided to go in for the kill. She tilted her head back as much as she could and closed her lips around Lexa’s clit. Clarke hummed against the nubbin, fighting to stay there when Lexa gasped and jumped as if she had been shocked. The moans coming from above her told Clarke that Lexa was starting to come and Clarke kept it up, lashing the clit with her tongue as Lexa’s thighs clamped around her ear and shook with the rapid onslaught of her orgasm. And Clarke didn’t stop until her hips began to still.

Lexa was breathing in deeply and noisily, same as Clarke, but for different reasons as she backed away from Clarke’s face. Her hands, which had gone numb, began to bloom with pins-and-needles as the blood rushed back into the limbs. By this point, Clarke was a morass of need and she didn’t even know where to start. Lexa sat back against the wall as she recovered, eyes closed for a minute before she opened them and focused on Clarke in the darkness. Even after what they had just done, Clarke felt hesitant to reach out and caress her calf, but she did it.

Eventually, Lexa stirred again and Clarke could make out the motion of a pale arm flipping that long curtain of curls over a shoulder as Lexa extended her body along Clarke’s. A hand cupped her face and Clarke let herself be pulled into a soft kiss; her lower belly clenching as Lexa slipped her tongue inside and scraped it along Clarke’s own. Then she pulled away and asked her:

“Do you want my mouth, my fingers, or both?” It was cruel question because Clarke’s mind couldn’t  _not_  imagine all of those scenarios. Lexa lightly running the pads of her fingers over Clarke’s ribcage didn’t help either. But she was pretty sure she needed to come hard and fast, so…

“Fingers, please.”

A peck to her cheek, and Lexa was pulling back onto her knees, trailing open-mouthed kisses along Clarke’s torso. Clarke gave in and petted those soft curls, toying with them even as Lexa closed her mouth over a nipple. Clarke writhed under her, breathing shallowly when Lexa lightly scraped it with her teeth and tugged insistently. She arched her back, only to freeze when she felt a hand slide through the short hair over her mound. Parting her thighs to make way, Clarke relaxed and let her head fall back at the first glide of fingers through her vulva.

Just brushing against her clit right now was exquisite agony and Clarke hoped Lexa wouldn’t make her suffer for too long. She didn’t. A brief, light rub against the hood of her clit and Lexa was sliding one, then two fingers up into Clarke, who wriggled until they felt more comfortable. And then Lexa began to steadily thrust them in and out, occasionally twisting them because she discovered that the motion made Clarke hum happily.

Clarke lost herself to the haze of pleasure, letting herself relax and trusting that she would get to where she was going before long. “Another,” she murmured, widening her thighs so lexa could work a third finger inside. Now, that was nice and thick and Clarke’s breaths came in shorter and faster, excited at the prospect. Lexa wasted no time in fucking her with those fingers, pistoning them with enough force that Clarke could clamp down around them and ride them in earnest.

She was pressing the side of her feet and her ankles against the mattress for leverage so she could rock her hips up off the bed. Not for the first time, Clarke was grateful to her pilates classes for helping her to tone her core muscles, enabling her to work her entire body towards release. Everything in her coiled tighter and she was just…so…close…

Lexa’s other thumb pressed against the hood of her clit and then began to rhythmically rub from side to side and that was all it took. The tension shattered and Clarke dropped fully back onto the bed as the contractions rippled through her body. Lexa didn’t let up at all, working her over until Clarke was shaking and bowing her body inwards, moaning so loud she might well have been heard next door.

Finally, her orgasm tapered off and she practically collapsed onto the bed. Clarke pushed against Lexa’s wrists and sighed as she slipped her fingers out. Clarke floated in a daze, combing her fingers through her hair because of the little pinpricks of pleasure that seemed magnified when she was in this state. Dimly, she was aware of the bed moving as Lexa busied herself with something.

On some level, Clarke was aware that maybe she should get up and go back to her own bed. But she didn’t want to break the spell by having an internal freak out about the fact she had just slept with her roommate.

“Lift your head.” Lexa poked her arm and Clarke complied, blinking her eyes open to see the Lexa holding her pillows. Clarke lowered herself back against them, trying to figure out if she really should leave or stay. When Lexa began to tug the covers back over their bodies, Clarke figured she had her answer. She rolled over onto her side, nearly groaning at the nice way it felt to stretch those muscles out after coming that hard.

“Was it what you thought it would be?”

Clarke smiled sleepily at the question. “Yeah, it actually was. Thank you.”

They didn’t talk any more about it when Lexa curled an arm around Clarke’s waist and pressed herself against Clarke’s body from shoulder to hip to knee, spooning her. It had been a while and Clarke relished the feeling of soft breaths skittering along her neck and ear. It was easy to drift off to sleep like this. She was somewhere in-between when she felt the soft kiss against her shoulder and Clarke didn’t think twice about interlocking her fingers through Lexa’s where they rested by her breast.

She’d save the analyzing for the morning, perhaps after she’d had some breakfast and texted her best friends for advice. Maybe it would get weird between her and Lexa, but if this was just going to be a casual thing, an one-time thing even, Clarke was mature enough to deal with it. Friendships had probably started on odder things than this.


End file.
